


Bold Strokes

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Spoilers, geeking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam calls up Blaine and Kurt with the promise of exciting news – not about himself, surprisingly, but about Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mention of racism and homophobia. Please note that this fic contains a spoiler for the upcoming Star Trek movie.

Kurt isn’t expecting any calls on his quiet afternoon staying in his apartment, but his phone vibrates hard enough to come perilously close to the edge of the kitchen counter while he bakes. A picture of Sam Evans with his arm looped around Blaine’s shoulders flashes on the screen along with his name. With flour still on his hands, Kurt scoops the phone up before it can fall.

“Hey, Sam, this is Kurt.” Sam should be able to figure that much out for himself, but sometimes enthusiasm gets the better of him. Kurt has heard more than he cares to about his husband’s best friend’s love life. He shudders to think how much Sam knows about his.

“Where’s Blaine and why isn’t he answering me?” Sam asks.

“Class?” Kurt checks his watch to confirm. “He’s in class.” Kurt has 60-90 minutes to bake and decorate these cupcakes before Blaine returns and Kurt’s quiet afternoon can turn into their shared quiet evening.

“But this is _important_.”

So is class, but Kurt doubts that argument will sway Sam. “What is it?”

“Sulu is gay! The internet says so.”

“Who?”

“The badass Asian dude who’s a helmsman on the _Enterprise_ , and he, like, space dives and can swordfight, and for a while he’s even the captain!”

“What franchise is this?”

Sam laughs like Kurt is joking. “ _Star Trek_ , man.”

Kurt thinks he saw a _Star Trek_ movie with Blaine in high school, back when their relationship was just beginning. Blaine had it on DVD and talked so excitedly about it that Kurt feigned interest in watching as well. He mostly watched Blaine’s adorably earnest reactions. He remembers feeling oddly jealous of the look of wonder Blaine gave it at his favorite parts, not knowing yet that Blaine had plenty of looks of wonder to spare. Feeling bold, he kissed Blaine’s cheek to have that look directed at him. The highlight of the movie, however, was holding Blaine’s hand when things took a dramatic turn and not letting go. Kurt could surmise very little of the plot, but it’s a fond memory.

Sam’s excited babbling grows serious. “Look, I know it’s not your thing, and you might not care, but Blaine is going to be stoked. I mean, he’s gay _and_ Asian. That’s, like, the pinnacle of representation he doesn’t usually get. Plus he freaking loves _Star Trek_. He’s loved _Star Trek_ longer than either of us, and he’s said before that he wishes any of our sci-fi/fantasy series would do something like this.”

“Sam.” Kurt waits to make sure Sam listens. “I want to watch you tell him.”

Sam perks right back up. “Ooh, we’ll make it a whole event! He’ll love that! I’ll love that too. Watching him freak out is going to be so much more fun this way. We should make it go viral!”

“If Blaine agrees to it.” He’ll definitely be worth watching. Kurt still loves to watch for Blaine’s looks of wonder. Almost everyone they know falls in love with it too.

Now that an impromptu party is on the line, Kurt forgets his low-key plans for the afternoon. “Okay, I’m going to reconfigure my cupcake decorating plan. How do I do this on-theme? What’s the right celebratory motif?”

“How much food dye and frosting do you have, and how good are you at making them into things?” Sam asks. “Those are all silly questions, huh? We should divide up the frosting and dye it every color of the rainbow so we can have all these cute, rainbow-colored cupcakes. And by ‘we’ I mean ‘you’ because virtual assistance won’t help us here. I’ll text a picture of the Starfleet insignia for you to pipe on top after I confirm which one is appropriate for the reboot time period. Maybe try making it in chocolate because black food dye tastes like tires, but I’m not the one eating it, so it’s your call. But also I don’t think Blaine likes the taste of tires either, so really, chocolate’s the obvious choice.”

Kurt can do all of that. Kurt meant for his decorating to be more leisurely, possibly with Bravo on in the background, but he is an expert on planning parties in a hurry. He makes the insignias out of melted chocolate, breaking several and eating his mistakes but ending with enough to top each rainbow cupcake he frosts. He texts a quick picture to Sam, who enthusiastically approves, and then goes in search of Blaine’s _Star Trek_ DVD. It turns out there are two of them. Kurt doesn’t remember a second movie at all, but he sets them both on the coffee table with minutes to spare.

Kurt greets Blaine’s arrival with even more bounce than usual as he pulls Blaine into good light. He fixes an errant curl so Blaine won’t pout about it when he sees the video later. Satisfied, Kurt turns his camera on. “Okay, you can call Sam now!”

“The two of you being secretive is very – wait, why are you filming me? Why does it smell like celebratory baked goods?” Blaine smiles despite not knowing yet what they’re up to. He calls Sam through FaceTime without waiting for an explanation.

As soon as the call goes through and he appears on the screen, Sam repeats his cheerful announcement of, “Sulu’s gay!”

“Um, do you mean a fan posted a cool manifesto, or did you find a new fanfiction pairing for us to obsess about for a few months?”

“It’s canon, bro. John Cho announced it at a press thing.”

The video captures Blaine’s little half-gasp. “For real? What day is it?”

“No one pulls an April Fools joke in July. It’s real. Well,” Sam amends, “As real as a fictional space story can be. He’s going to have a husband and a daughter in the new movie.”

Blaine’s hands go to his mouth, but not before Kurt catches a wide grin breaking out. From before their relationship even began, Kurt knew Blaine wanted both. “That’s the cutest thing! I’m going to need proof, please. It’s…wow.”

“I compiled a list of all the articles I could find and I’m sending it to your email now,” Sam says.

Blaine looks in wonder at each new article he opens, and then looks to Kurt for confirmation that what he sees is real. Sam stays on the line. Kurt keeps filming. Neither is willing to call the moment over. Blaine’s susceptibility to excitement is one of his best qualities.

Kurt's concerns aren't whether the announcement can be confirmed by a reliable source. They're not the kind of questions an article can answer for him. What if the scene is cut? What if it's treated as a joke? What if it's not a joke but people laugh anyway? What if the creative team changes everything about who his character is because all they see now is a label they gave him, or forgets to let him do anything but be a token? 

Science fiction and fantasy rarely appeal to Kurt. It's not usually for him, and utopian worlds that don’t include him seem even crueler than reality. _Star Trek_ was revolutionary for its time. Kurt hopes for Blaine’s sake it can be revolutionary for this time too.

Satisfied, Blaine looks up with a crooked grin. "Pretty cool, huh?" 

"Pretty cool," Kurt echoes. 

"Sam, I'm going to call you back." Blaine’s eyes are on Kurt with soft affection. He pushes the camera held in front of Kurt’s face out of the way and kisses him. Kurt relaxes into it. Blaine calms Kurt’s nerves more than any promise in an article could. Blaine is delighted, and Kurt is going to enjoy the moment.

“Movie marathon and baby cupcakes?” Kurt asks. He reveals them with a flourish.

“This day keeps getting better.” Blaine plants another quick kiss on Kurt and then dances over to their TV.

Kurt mostly watches Blaine watch the movie, curled in close with his feet over Blaine’s lap. The angle lets him focus on what he actually cares about. Kurt knows that look of wonder well, and each gasp and cheer provides Kurt with all the entertainment he needs. ~~~~


End file.
